


Earning her Freedom, one Pussy at a Time

by FarFromTheTree



Series: Himiko the Hypnotist [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Paint, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: After a week of not being able to cum, Miu is at her limit. She's resorted to begging on her knees to her mistress, and taking pity on her, Himiko decideds to give her a chance. Once she's made every other girl in the school cum at least once, she'll lift the curse.She'd prefer something that wouldn't make her suffer even more, but she'll take it.
Series: Himiko the Hypnotist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217576
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Please! This is torture!" Miu begged, but Himiko simply did her best to ignore her.

"Good. It's supposed to be a punishment." She replied coldly.

In truth, part of her wanted to let Miu cum, if only to get her to leave. But she also felt that, the more Miu bothered her, the more she deserved to have the punishment continue. She was conflicted, and if Miu didn't get the message soon, then this whole thing would backfire severly. If she really wanted Miu to leave, she would have to think of something. And as she thought about it, she got a really good idea.

"Alright, fine." Himiko said finally, causing Miu to shut up instantly. "I will allow you to cum again, IF! You are able to perform a task for me."

"Yes! Please! Whatever you ask, I'll do it!" Miu replied, thankful that she'd finally get her wish.

"You must make every single girl in this school cum at least once. If you are able to do that, then I will allow you to cum again." Himiko explained, and Miu nodded. After a moment though, she frowned.

"Hey, you can't trick me! How am I supposed to make every girl cum if I can't cum?" She asked, and Himiko facepalmed. She was starting to reconsider this, but she decided to go through with it anyway.

"Every other girl." Himiko corrected.

At that moment, Tenko walked in the room, and before she could even say a word, Miu was on her. She shoved her tongue down the other girl's throat, and stuck one hand down her skirt, and used the other to roughly grope her chest.

Himiko would have enjoyed the show, but she was more concerned that Miu was doing this out in the open. After a moment, she decided to move along. It didn't really matter if these two got caught fucking, so long as Himiko wasn't there. Before she left, she decided to put both girls into trance, to make her game official. And to make sure Miu actually did it, and didn't just lie about it.

"Sleepy Time!" She said, and the girls dropped. "Miu. As soon as you make every other girl cum, you'll find me, and I will lift the curse. You won't try to find me until you are done. Understand?"

Miu said something into Tenko's mouth, and while she couldn't quite understand it, it was a lot longer than the simple "yes, mistress" Himiko expected.

"Move away from Tenko, and say that again." She ordered. 

"How will I make you cum, if I can't seek you out until I am done?" Miu repeated, and Himiko let out a sigh. 

"Just, save me for last." She said, and finally got the "yes mistress" she wanted. "Now, both of you, awake!"

As soon as they were awake, Miu got right back into it, kissing Tenko deeply and shoving two fingers inside the martial artist, fingering her under her skirt. However, Tenko was able to process what was happening during her trance, and eagerly returned the kiss. Satisfied with this, Himiko left the two of them, returning to her own room.

"Yes! Miu that feels so good!" Tenko cried as she pulled away from the kiss.

"It'll feel even better once it's my tongue instead of my hand." Miu replied, and somehow, Tenko got even wetter than she already was. Miu pushed her down into a nearby chair, and slid her panties off.

She shoved her face directly into Tenko's snatch, and began eating her out with force. She had gotten all of her pussy eating experience in the past week, but in that week, so had gotten very good at it. When Himiko decided to torment her by sending girls to fuck her, the only way she could get them to leave her alone was to wear them out, which she did using her tongue.

Something that she had almost forgotten about, until she made Tenko cum, licked up all of her juices, kissed her on the lips again, then turned to leave only to be stopped by her.

"Wait. Let me do you too." She said, and Miu's heart sank. Never before had she been so distressed by something that had been said so generously. It was at that moment that she fully realized what her mission was going to entail, and why Himiko had given her a goal that seemed so easy. Making a lot of people cum was a lot harder when those people were very nice and willing to return the favor.

Immediately, Miu had a plan. Tenko wasn't going to let her leave unless she either made Miu cum, which was impossible, or she was too tired to continue. If Tenko tried eating her out, or fingering her, that wouldn't tire her out at all, so Miu took the initiative and began scissoring with her. They made out, and Miu was confident that she'd be able to outlast the other girl, at least until she reached under her shirt and began playing with her tits.

It felt incredible, and that was the problem. Miu could already feel herself getting close, and it was absolute agony. To be so close to orgasm, but completely unable to cum. She had to get Tenko off fast, and that meant bringing out the big guns. Specifically, reaching around behind her and shoving a finger in her ass.

She had no idea if Tenko liked it up the ass, but she was desperate. Although, given that she didn't immediately complain or pull away, she certainly didn't mind. With that in mind, Miu set about fingerfucking the martial artist's bottom as hard as possible. She could tell Tenko was getting close, which was good, because Miu was going insane from pleasure at this point.

Tenko pulled away from the kiss to scream as she came, and Miu did her best imitation of it, trying to trick Tenko into thinking she came, too. She quickly stood up, thanked Tenko for her time, and then shoved her discarded panties into the other girl's mouth. She wasn't going to need them, with all the sex she would be having, and it would also serve as a distraction as she escaped.

It worked, because by the time Tenko had come to her senses, Miu was long gone. She spit out the panties, and slipped them into her pocket, along with her own pair. She made a mental note to wash them, and return them to Miu at a later date. But for right now, she was still pretty horny, so she decided to seek out her adorable girlfriend.

It didn't take long to find her, as she was simply laying down in her room. Tenko joined her on her bed, and Himiko smiled, and pet her head.

"You finish up with Miu?"

"Mhm. She made me cum really hard." Tenko replied, cuddling in close. "I still love you more, though."

"Of course you do." Himiko replied. "Now, how about giving me a massage, 'Darling'?"

"Yes, mistress!" Tenko said happily, taking Himiko's clothes off and then massaging her body, paying special attention to her tits and ass. Himiko was so happy she installed that "darling" trigger, it was so much faster than putting her under, explaining an order, and then waking her up.

As Tenko moved on from massaging her body into eating her ass, she imagined what Miu must be doing right now. Based on how quickly she jumped Tenko, she likely wanted to fuck ever girl in one day. That would be pretty interesting to watch. An incredibly worked up and horny Miu sprinting across the school, trying to convince every woman she saw to fuck her, but unable to truly enjoy any of it.

She was especially interested in what Miu would do to the girls Himiko hadn't hypnotized yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New series!
> 
> I had the idea basically as soon as I wrote the line about Miu not being able to cum in the previous story. I don't know how often I'll update this, but the plan is to have one chapter for each of the V3 girls. Besides Miu obviously.


	2. Chapter 2

Miu's first stop was the third floor of the school. Angie Yonaga, the ultimate artist, and fellow slave of mistress Himiko, was her next target, and she usually spent most of her time painting in her lab. So Miu was going to make a beeline straight there, and if she bumped into a girl on the way, she'd fuck them. Then, she was going to shove her face under the artist's skirt and lick her until she came.

It was a very simple plan, and because it had been thought up by the gorgeous girl genius herself, there was no way it could possibly go wrong. At least, that was what she thought, until she opened the door to the ultimate artist lab and saw Angie on the floor, naked, and covered in paint.

"Oh, hello Miu! Would you like to join me?" She asked, dipping her brush in water.

"I'd mostly like to fuck you." Miu replied, and Angie let out a hearty laugh.

"There will be plenty of time for sex afterwards. Come, join me!"

Miu really wasn't interested in whatever the fuck Angie was doing, but if she left now, by the time she got back around to her she might be wrapped up in something even more time consuming and annoying, so with a sigh, Miu decided to just roll with this. She sat down on the floor next to Angie, who put down her brush and pulled Miu into a kiss.

"Alright, all you need to do now is get naked, and I'll do the rest!" Angie said, and Miu recoiled somewhat.

"Are you sure I can't take control?"

"Now don't be silly, dear. You don't know how to paint the patterns we need!"

Miu sighed, and began taking off her clothes. This was going to be absolute torture, but she reminded herself what was at stake here. She had endured Angie before, and she was going to do it again, and then the next time they saw each other, Miu was going to enjoy her to the fullest.

Once she was nude, Angie had her lie down on the floor, and began painting on her. It was an interesting feeling, something new at the very least, and Miu didn't hate it. At least, until Angie reached her breasts.

When Angie's paintbrush touched her nipple, Miu nearly screamed, and Angie scolded her for moving while she was trying to paint. She apologized, and did her best to stay still as Angie returned to her breasts. She was incredibly sensitive, and the unusual tactile sensation of a paintbrush did absolutely everything for her. It took 100% of her concentration to not reach down and try to fuck herself silly.

She was so relieved when Angie finally finished both her tits, after what felt like hours of edging. However, that relief was short lived, as Angie began making her way lower down her body. It started with her stomach, Miu being very ticklish, and it was a completely different form of torture than she was accustomed to. It took even longer for Angie to paint, having to go back for various different colors and patterns. Miu would have found it beautiful if she wasn't suffering.

As Angie finally finished with her stomach, Miu prayed to Atua that the girl wouldn't try painting her clit. She could withstand getting her tits played with, but such direct stimulation to her core might actually drive her insane. Fortunately, Angie seemed much more interested in painting her legs, keeping her brush away from Miu's slit.

Instead, she did something even worse, and began eating Miu out.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" Miu cried.

"Are you not the one who wanted to have sex?" Angie replied, before diving back into the inventor's snatch.

"This isn't what I FUCKING meant! I wanted to fuck you, not get fucked!"

Angie didn't give a verbal reply, instead opting to swing her body around, clearly suggesting that they sixty nine. Miu considered it, but she could barely stay conscious, much less focus on giving good head. Instead, she grabbed a nearby paintbrush, and jammed the handle into Angie's cunt.

Angie moaned as the brush penetrated her, and Miu took advantage of the small reprieve to really give it to her. She was pretty sure that Angie used her brushes to masturbate all the time, but her memories of such things were clouded by the fact that most of her sexual experiences with Angie ended with her blacking out from the buildup of pleasure and waking up in her room hours later.

Angie cried out as she came, soaking the brush in her juices. Once she did, Miu felt something click inside her brain, likely checking Angie of the list of girls she needed to make cum. With that settled, Miu got up, and tried to get dressed, but Angie stopped her.

"Wait, you shouldn't do that. Your clothes will get dirty, you know."

"Well, the fuck am I supposed to do? Walk down three floors and across the courtyard to my room butt-ass naked?"

Angie simply nodded, and Miu facepalmed. Well this was fucking fantastic. She picked up her clothes, and braced herself for her journey back to her room. Hopefully, if she did run into someone, it'd be a girl, so she could fuck them. If not...

"Bye-onara! Hope to sleep with you again in the future!" Angie offered as Miu opened the door. She mumbled some generic response, and then, after making sure the coast was clear, sprinted as fast as she could.

Running through the school naked should have been exhilarating for her, but instead it was just terrifying. She assumed that it was just cause she was forced to go naked, instead of choosing to skip wearing clothes. Maybe once she could cum again, she'd go streaking again, but until then, she'd keep the clothes on until she was getting in bed with someone.

She managed to reach her room without incident, which could have been a blesing or a curse, depending on how you looked at it. The paint came off pretty quickly in the shower, although she had to be careful around her tits, lest she get trapped in an endless masturbation loop.

As she showered, she thought about who her next target should be. She had one in mind, and if she was lucky, she'd be able to catch her alone. But if not...

With how close she had come to blacking out from just tongues or toys, she shuddered to think of what an actual flesh and blood cock would do to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues!
> 
> I honestly don't have much to say about this chapter. I came up with an idea, and wrote it, with very few changes. 
> 
> Can you guess who's next on the To-Fuck list?


End file.
